


Fuck You Sensless

by Garmadon_Is_Hot



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fic Rewrite, Incest, M/M, No Lube, Pain Kink, Underage depending on how you hc Lloyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garmadon_Is_Hot/pseuds/Garmadon_Is_Hot
Summary: Lloyd jacks off in the kitchen thinking of his father. Garmadon finds him, but in turn they fuck, without lube. Lloyd ends up bleeding, but loves it anyway.
Relationships: Sensei Garmadon/Lloyd Garmadon
Kudos: 11





	Fuck You Sensless

Lloyd hummed, sitting on the kitchen floor. He thought that he was the only one on the bounty, so why not have some fun? Truth be told, he had no clue why he was in the kitchen of all places, but here he was. Lloyd hummed softly as he snaked his hand down his chest, past his waistband, and he gripped his cock.  
Garmadon had stayed behind, wanting to evade any further conflict with fighting right now. Unfortunately, what he was not expecting to walk into was his son, on the floor, with his hand in his pants. What caught him even more off guard was when Lloyd moaned his name.  
“Ha… haah, Garmadon, harder!” Lloyd gasped, falling onto his back, freezing. He could see his father standing in the doorway, those dark eyes filled with confusion. Think quickly, Lloyd…  
“U-Um, it’s not what it looks like?” Lloyd scrambled to sit up, his face bright red as he pulled his hand from his pants. His still hard cock throbbed with the thought of Garmadon watching him, but he chose to ignore the feeling in his groin.  
“Not what it looks like? Well, to me, it looks like you’re moaning for daddy, isn’t that right, Lloyd?” Garmadon chuckled as he walked closer to his son. His eyes darkened as he pushed Lloyd against the kitchen counter. He watched as Lloyd stared up at him, the boy’s face flushing more than before. Garmadon couldn’t help but run his hand over Lloyd’s bulge, smirking as the boy’s breath hitched. Now this, was going to be fun. Making his decision, he picked Lloyd up.  
Lloyd groaned, gripping at his father’s GI as he was picked up. He didn’t know where this would go, but he guessed that as long as his father was involved, he couldn’t care. Looking up at Garmadon with interest he nuzzled against his neck, enjoying the man’s scent.  
Garmadon pressed Lloyd to the wall of his bedroom, nipping at Lloyd’s neck. He slowly slid the boy’s pants down, palming at his erect cock. Holding Lloyd up with one hand was far easier than he’d like to admit, but that isn’t the focus right now. His only focus was t slipping himself out of his pants, resting his cock on Lloyd’s thigh.  
Lloyd yelped at the weight resting on his thigh, trying to look down. Unfortunately, Garmadon stole a kiss before he could even look down at the man’s cock. Happily kissing back Lloyd didn’t complain as Garmadon pressed his tip to his entrance.  
“No lube?” Garmadon asked, brow raised. Was Lloyd really going to take his whole length without lube? Garmadon doubted that Lloyd could genuinely take it, but if Lloyd wanted to, he guessed. Truth be told, Garmadon really should use lube, but as he pushed his tip in he realized it was too late for that. However, Garmadon barely got his tip into Lloyd when he felt warm liquid run down his length. Blood.  
Lloyd moaned as pain shot through his lower body. His father was huge, but he didn’t care, the pain was delicious as it mixed with the pleasure of his father sliding in, however, it didn’t last long. Garmadon was pulling out, but Lloyd didn’t want him to. The boy forced himself down on his fathers cock.  
Garmadon gasped as Lloyd forced himself onto his cock, glancing down at him, he was surprised to find his son looking stunned. Lloyd looked like he was seeing stars, and it made Garmadon’s cock twitch. So Lloyd liked pain? Garmadon couldn’t help but smile as he thrust softly into the boy.  
“Daddy! Harder!” Lloyd moaned, shifting on his fathers cock. He was seeing stars as Garmadon continued to thrust into him, and it didn’t take him long. Lloyd came hard, back arching as he shook.  
Garmadon came shortly after Lloyd, the boys face was just too cute. Pulling out of Lloyd he set the boy on his bed, going to get a rag to clean them up. This would only be the first of their time alone. Garmadon looked forward to it.  
“Hm, it seems I’ve fucked him senseless~” Garmadon hummed to himself as he cleaned the boys' ass. Ejaculate had since mixed with blood, forming an interesting shade of pink. Next time, Garmadon would make sure that lube was used.


End file.
